State of Grace
by ZamShazam1995
Summary: Artemis sneaks out to see Wally for a few moments after the explosion in Mount Justice. She has to see him, just make sure that he still loves her. He just needs to make sure that he is still alive. Spitfire reunion, if only for a few moments. Set to the lyrics of Taylor Swift's "State of Grace".


_I'm walking fast through the traffic lights_

_Busy streets and busy lives_

_And all we know, is touch and go_

_We are alone with our changing minds_

_We fall in love 'til it hurts or bleeds or fades in time_

_And I never (never) saw you coming_

_And I'll never (ever) be the same_

_You come around and the armor falls_

_Pierce the room like a cannon ball_

_Now all we know is don't let go_

_We are alone, just you and me_

_Up in your room and our slates are clean_

_Just twin fire signs, four blue eyes_

_So you were never a saint_

_And I've loved in shades of wrong_

_We learn to live with the pain_

_Mosaic broken hearts_

_But this love is brave and wild_

_And I never (never) saw you coming_

_And I'll never (ever) be the same_

_This is a state of grace_

_This is the worthwhile fight_

_Love is a ruthless game_

_Unless you play it good and right_

_These are the hands of fate_

_You're my Achilles heel_

_This is the golden age of something good and right and real_

_And I never (never) saw you coming_

_And I'll never (ever) be the same_

_And I never (never) saw you coming_

_And I'll never (ever) be the same_

_This is a state of grace_

_This is the worthwhile fight_

_Love is a ruthless game_

_Unless you play it good and right_

In the beginning I never knew who he was. I mean, I knew who he was, just not personally. I knew his name, his reputation. Then I met him, got a first had look at that reputation. He lived up to it. He was a stuck-up snob. But at the same time, I was too.

I waited at the harbor alone. He should have been here. He should have showed up by now. He hadn't seen me since the end of March. Aqualad and I had been hiding low for a few weeks after the explosion of Mount Justice. I had explicitly disobeyed orders. I had to. I needed to see him. I needed to make sure he was okay.

I needed to know that he was there for me. That there was still a life waiting for me with him, back home. Everything was invested in this mission. I did not know how it would end, I don't think any of us did.

I hid in the shadows, behind the warehouse facing the docks. The glamour charm hung limply around my neck. I could feel it's weight resting on my chest. Right above my heartbeat. the heart that beat for him.

"Artemis." He was always so quick, always able to sneak up on me. Even when I was expecting him.

I turned to the sound in the darkness. He stepped from the shadows, eyes set on me. I threw my arms around him before he could say anything, burying my face in the sweet scent of him.

"Wally…" I moaned, nuzzling my face into his jacket as he held me tight. We didn't have much time. I knew Kaldur would already know I was gone, hopefully making an excuse to save my hide and his until I returned from my little field trip.

I looked up into his deep eyes before bringing my hand up to his cheek. It seemed so long since I'd last seen him, since I'd last touched him. He was real, he was here, in the flesh and blood. He weaved his hand into my hair and pulled my lips up to his.

Not exactly fireworks, more like, electrifying. We held the kiss for a long time, saying everything we needed to say with our bodies. I didn't want to let go, not again. I could tell he felt the same way, he was worried. His eyes said it all. The way they pleaded with me, to spend the night with him and pretend that everything wasn't at stake.

"I love you." I finally said, breaking the silence. His eyes blazed into my core, seeing me bare. He knew everything about me, all my secrets, all my flaws.

"I love you too." His voice cracked, his arms became hard as I pulled away. "Don't go."

"I have to." I couldn't let myself look at him, I would lose my willpower. I had to go; he must have known it deep down. He nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat. He looked back into my eyes and kissed me one last time. I drank in the warmth we created before forcing myself to pull away.

"I'll come back." I walked backward, his hand outstretched to me like I was a ghost. "I promise."

He smiled. "You better."


End file.
